Love Is Thicker Than Blood
by drama-queen8
Summary: Sequel to Blood Lust or Love: Five years after Max and Rei joined Tyson and Kai their lives are threatened by unexpected events. Will they survive? Will love triumph? (Yaoi, KR, MT, hintings: EOR) Please RR COMPLETE
1. Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed my last story: "Blood Lust Or Love" so as promised here is the beginning of the sequel which hopefully will be longer than the last one. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter One: Uninvited Guests  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I was relaxing the in living room, with Rei cuddled in my arms. We were stretched out on the couch in front of the fire, and I was running my hands through his silky raven hair. We were just spending a nice evening together after having spent the beginning of the night feeding. Even after five years of being a vampire, Rei still felt bad for feeding off people but knew there wasn't much he could do about it.  
  
He had tried feeding off animals, just as me and Tyson had in the beginning. But an animals blood never satisfied ones thirst for long. So in the end he was just killing the animal population faster. It wasn't until I had sat down and had a talk with him that he changed his mind. I told him that he didn't have to kill the person or make them into one of us if he didn't want to. He merely had to drink enough blood to sustain himself. He would have to feed off maybe two or three instead of one, but that's the way the rest of us had ended up doing. None of us really wanted to transform anyone, or kill them. So we just drank a bit from each of our prey, leaving them weak and disoriented but nonetheless alive.  
  
Now we were just enjoying a quiet evening, though the faint giggles of Max and Tyson could be heard as they played out back in the pond. Sometimes I still can't believe Rei decided to stay, and sometimes I think he still wonders what his life would have been like if he had said no. I don't ask him about it though. He always changes the subject when I try, so after awhile I just gave up on it. But its nights like this that I'm glad he said yes.  
  
Its so nice to be with him, and hold him in my arms. I don't think I could have lived with myself if he had said no. I bent my head down and kissed his forehead, making him stir and produce a small little grateful purr.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I was lounging in Kai's arms, feeling comfortable and loved. I loved just lying around in his arms. Being with him had made everything worth while. He's been so great. At first I didn't think it was possible but he has been so affectionate with me. I didn't think he was the type though grant you he's not very affectionate when anyone else is around. Its like he's an entirely different person with me. Well maybe not entirely, but like a warm- hearted person when he's with me. And the fact that he can be himself around me, and show me his affection is just priceless. I couldn't ask for anything better.  
  
Its still hard adjusting to everything, and I miss the daylight, the taste of food, and other human things. But the fact that I'll be with Kai and my two best friends for years and years to come is just amazing. Its like I'll never have to be without them. I don't really have to fear losing them, and that is a great comfort to me.  
  
I let out a small purr when he kissed my forehead. His affection is always welcome, and wanted. When I looked up at him though his eyes were glazed over and brooding.  
  
"Kai...?" I asked quietly, wondering what was wrong.  
  
Before I knew it he had moved from beneath me, and swiftly made his way out of the room. I was starting to get worried, and made quickly to follow him. This just wasn't like Kai.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I could smell them as I neared the door. Fresh blood. What were human's doing around here? Adolescents came around once and awhile one dares. Yet these were no children. I could smell the blood of ones with more age than that of children. Though they weren't too far out of adolescence.  
  
I could hear Rei following me, asking what was wrong. But I just kept moving. I know no one was invited so what were four... no five people doing out here. This wasn't exactly a busy neighborhood after all. I walked up to the window at the landing and peered out of it.  
  
I could see a posh looking black vehicle, and what seemed to be the chauffeur holding the door for the others. Four people got out, but I couldn't quite see who they were as the gates inhibited my sight of them. It wasn't until the gates opened that I saw who was paying us a surprise visit.  
  
I hissed at the sight. What were -they- doing here? They definitely hadn't been invited. And how did they know where to find us anyway? I sighed heavily as they came up to the front door. It seemed quiet evenings with Rei were about to be brought to an abrupt halt.  
  
I brushed passed Rei who was still trying to get my attention, and before any of them could ring the doorbell I opened the door and glared at the four people standing in front of me.  
  
"What are -you's- doing here?" I hissed, staring at the four men in front of me.  
  
"Now really. Is that any way of treating guests?" the tall purple haired one asked in his 'I'm-better-than-thou' accent.  
  
"I think its pretty hard to have guests when no one was invited," I retorted as they pushed passed me, walking inside.  
  
------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I had tirelessly tried to get Kai's attention, trying to find out what was going on. But he just wouldn't respond to me. Something had obviously caught his attention, and he was too absorbed in it to even hear me. I was quite annoyed by that, but when he moved to open the door I was quite shocked. Though I was even more shocked to find out who was outside.  
  
"Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver... what're you guys doing here?" I asked when they had all walked inside.  
  
"Rei!" Oliver exclaimed happily as he headed straight for me and hugged me tight, and kissed both my cheeks.  
  
"Its so good to see you!" n_n  
  
"Its good to see you too Oliver," I said smiling back at our old time friend.  
  
He hadn't changed too much. His hair was longer, but as shiny and healthy as ever. He wore tight blue pants with a matching baby tee that had 'Princess' written across it in what seemed to be real diamonds.  
  
Robert was still much the same as ever. The only thing different about him was the fact that he was wearing a business suit. A very expensive looking suit, which wouldn't surprise me as he had always enjoyed the 'finer things' in life.  
  
Both Johnny and Enrique dressed a bit more casual. They each had a bandana wrapped around their heads like a headband. Johnny's navy one was more for show while Enrique's black one seemed to be keeping his hair back which seemed to have grown out nicely. Johnny also had one tied around his upper arm which matched his navy wife-beater and black cargo shorts. Enrique wore a sleeveless, black button down shirt with the collar turned up, and white pants.  
  
"Nice 'digs you got here," Johnny said as he looked around the place, taking in the authentic furnishings.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Mind telling us what you're doing here though?" Kai interjected.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	2. Old Times & Odd News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed my last story: "Blood Lust Or Love" so as promised here is the beginning of the sequel which hopefully will be longer than the last one. Anyways, I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I hope you all enjoy this I know there are many questions but it shall all be revealed in do time ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter 2: Old Times And Odd News  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
Me and Tyson were having fun out around the pond. Its so cool flying and stuff. Me and Tyson are always having these flying contests now. We were doing dives in the air and pulling out of the dive just before we hit the water when we caught the scent of people. Being curious as usual we went to see who it was. When we came to the hall we saw Kai and Rei talking to a bunch of people.  
  
"So what -are- you guys doing here?" Kai asked them glaring at... who was that?  
  
He looked awfully familiar. In fact so did the rest of them.  
  
"Hey it's the Majestic's!" Tyson exclaimed pulling me towards them interrupting everyone and drawing the attention towards us.  
  
"Ah Max, Tyson so good to see you again," Robert said turning away from Kai who just kept glaring.  
  
"Max!" Oliver exclaimed happily as he pranced up to me and hugged me.  
  
"Oliver! What are you guys doing here?" I asked hugging him back, taking in the scent of his... lilac cologne? Did they make such a thing? It must be a European thing.  
  
"That's what -I'd- like to know," Kai growled lowly eyeing Robert.  
  
"Oh don't be so uptight Kai," Enrique said smoothing his blonde hair back.  
  
"And why not? No one invited you," Kai said now glaring at the shaggy haired blonde.  
  
"On the contrary. We were in fact invited," Robert said matter of factly.  
  
"You were?" Rei and Kai asked raising their eyebrows. "Yeah, Max invited us," Johnny said piping up.  
  
My ex-teammates then turned to me. I smiled politely, feeling my face heat up. I shrugged innocently when Kai's glare turned on me.  
  
"I saw them before I came here... I happened to say for them to come visit when they had the chance."  
  
"And here we are," Johnny said leaning against the banister, crossing his ankles. His now muscled arms glowed in the candlelight from his navy wife- beater.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Seeing that Kai was about to pounce on Max for inviting the Majestic's, I decided to intervene. Sure Kai had the right to be mad, but I didn't think Max deserved to be beaten from such a minor mistake.  
  
"So... how long are you here for?" I asked hooking my arm with Oliver's as I led them into the room me and Kai had just vacated.  
  
"Oh... well actually we're here on a bit of business, but I insisted we come see you guys," Oliver said smiling happily as he gestured with his other hand while he talked as we walked.  
  
"Maxie had just seemed so keen on all of us getting together that I talked Robert into coming here. After all I couldn't imagine disappointing a friend," he said flashed a big smile back at Max who was trailing behind us with the rest.  
  
Oliver and I sat on the couch Kai and I had been stretched out on, Enrique sitting on the other side of Oliver as the others occupied the other seats. I was just about to ask Oliver what kind of business they were on when there was a loud smash.  
  
We all turned to see Tyson smiling apologetically with a broken statue on the floor. His hand behind his head as usual, and apologizing we rolled our eyes fondly. Well, all but Kai who growled and started to chase Tyson around the room. I shook my head as we watched them fight, and Johnny made a comment about how things haven't changed much.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
(Robert's POV)  
  
I could see Kai's distrust of us from the time we walked through the door. After all these years he still didn't like us. Not that I really cared. I don't like him either. The only one of the four I can actually tolerate is Rei. He's so warm and caring. Max can sometimes be tolerable because his smile and happiness reminds me of Oliver, but such childishness. Rei is really the only worthy one of my prescence.  
  
I observed the surroundings the Blade Breakers have given themselves as we headed further inside the small mansion. I was sure it was big to them, but to me this place seemed more of an apartment. The surroundings were fairly gothic and almost surreal. They were dark and foreboding, definitely Kai's style. The simplicity and elegance of the place was definitely Rei's, but none of it seemed to fit Tyson or Max.  
  
I yawned as Kai chased Tyson around trying to kill him like always. This was getting to be very boring indeed. Finally Rei got Kai to calm down and everyone was all settled again. Rei being the natural born host from his serving experience he tried to get a conversation going. How very respectable.  
  
"So what kind of business are you here for?" he asked politely as Kai and Tyson took their seats.  
  
"We're here to assassinate vampires," I announced.  
  
---------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	3. The Coverup

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed my last story: "Blood Lust Or Love" so as promised here is the beginning of the sequel which hopefully will be longer than the last one. Anyways, I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I hope you all enjoy this I know there are many questions but it shall all be revealed in do time ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
Also thanks to all my reviewers!!! You guys rock!! ^_^  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter 3: The Cover-up  
  
----------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
"We're here to assassinate vampires," Robert announced.  
  
Assissinate? Oh my... How'd they-? Where'd they-? Do they know about us...? I just couldn't help in panicking a bit. I could feel my breath catch in my throat when he announced their plans. I know everyone saw the shocked look on my face. We were doomed and it's my fault.  
  
Yet everyone turned and looked at Tyson who had burst out laughing. He was holding his stomach from laughing so hard, and tears began to trickle down his cheeks.  
  
"Is there something you find funny about that?" Robert asked glaring at Tyson.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson said as if finally noticing everyone else in the room.  
  
"I asked if you found something funny about us hunting vampires," Robert repeated spitefully.  
  
"Hunting Vampires?" he asked disbelievingly. "Why would you want to hunt something that doens't exist?"  
  
Doesn't exist? Tyson you're a life saver. I suppressed a smile and a sigh of relief. Tyson had definitely saved us. Even the look in Kai's eyes showed appreciation, and amazement for Tyson's brillant idea. He could very well have saved us all.  
  
-------------------------  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
Everyone was talking, boring stuff at that, so me and Max were telling jokes to each other. Well more of funny observations about everyone else. He had just commented on how he thought Robert's nose had gotten bigger along with his snobby attitude. I couldn't help but laugh. That one was just too precious. Yet, everyone looked at me. I guess they were talking about something serious by the looks on their faces. Especially by the shocked expression on Rei's face.  
  
Robert began talking to me. Them? Hunting us? No wonder Rei looked so shocked. Hopefully they don't know about us. We should probably find out if they do. So I asked why they would hunt something that doesn't exist. Lucky for me it worked. Robert began droning on and on about how they really did exist. He even started telling us stories about their previous encounters with them in Europe and how they killed them.  
  
Max and Rei were definitely becoming upset, even I was disgusted by some of the stories, but we all did our best to hide that fact. Max even helped with the 'vampires don't exist' theory.  
  
"Sounds like a good horror movie," Max said plastering on his biggest smile.  
  
-------------------------  
  
(Robert's POV)  
  
A good horror movie? I just finished telling them the battles we've been through with those hideous, evil beings and they still don't believe us. How daft can they be? I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples.  
  
"Well just you wait and see. We'll prove we're right," Johnny said full of determination.  
  
"You do that," Kai said rolling his eyes.  
  
They were so naive. Even worse then my little Oliver. He at least knew the truth behind what we were talking about. And unfortunately he's had to witness some of the horrors himself.  
  
"I know its hard to believe, but really they do exist. They're out there," Oliver commented as he looked to Rei.  
  
Rei nodded and patted Oliver's hand. It was as if he was saying 'I know. I believe you.' Hmm, now why would Rei be doing such a thing? I'm probably just seeing things. He always was affectionate towards his friends. Just like my little Oliver.  
  
I'll kill every last vampire on this planet though. No one attacks my little Oliver and lives. His attacker dead by my hands, but everyone of those evil beings are a threat to Oliver so they will all perish. I will see to it.  
  
--------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	4. Suspicions To Be Considered

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed my last story: "Blood Lust Or Love" so as promised here is the beginning of the sequel which hopefully will be longer than the last one. Anyways, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had to move and what not for College. So I haven't had time to write anything in awhile. I'm just catching up on everything now.  
  
Also thanks to all my reviewers!!! You guys rock!!! ^_^  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter 4: Suspicions To Be Considered  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
It's now been a week since they've been staying here. Haven't they realized they've run out their welcome? I've been colder to them day by day and yet they still won't leave. What do I have to do to get them to take the hint? I just know the others are responsible for them staying, especially Rei though the other two are just as bad sometimes.  
  
Rei seems to have completely forgotten the fact that he is one of the 'evil beings' they're trying to destroy. He's acting as if he's still the same Rei. He's been around Oliver non-stop with Robert skulking around them. Enrique and Johnny have been challenging Max and Tyson to video game after video game. Then there's me. Watching. I'm just waiting for someone to screw up. I just know they'll find out our secret if we're not careful.  
  
Right now I'm watching Rei listen to Oliver's story where he was attacked by a vampire for what seems like the millionth time. So he was attacked and almost turned into a vampire, big deal. I was attacked and turned into one. So was Tyson. Do you hear us whining and sniveling about it? Well it is Oliver after all so it's natural for him to blow it out of proportion. Still. it's better to be safe than sorry.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Oliver was once again telling me of his horrifying experience. I still find it hard to believe that someone could be so harsh. Yet, the same thing had happened to Tyson and Kai. It just seems so different coming from Oliver. It's like none of us are the 'evil beings' he talks about. It's like they're a whole different type of vampires. I know in my heart they're not. I know that I'm a part of their race. Hearing Oliver's story almost makes me wish I had never become one.  
  
I catch a glance of Kai who's always lurking in the shadows these days, and I remember why I had become one. I love him. I could never regret my choice. I'd do anything for him. I just wish he wasn't so cold to the Majestic's. I guess he has his reasons though, as always.  
  
"Kai why don't you come sit by me," I suggested patting the empty seat on the couch next to me.  
  
Kai grumbled something I couldn't quite make out but he came and sat next to me anyway. Robert too came and sat with us. He sat down on the arm of the couch near Oliver. He too seems a bit uptight. I think it's just because of Kai. He can have that effect on people.  
  
"So Robert saved me, and we've been fighting vampires ever since," Oliver said finishing his story once again.  
  
"Wow." I replied still taking everything in.  
  
"Well I wasn't just going to let some fiend hurt my little Oliver," Robert told me, though watching Kai's face as he said it.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
(Robert's POV)  
  
There's something up with Kai. I know there is. He seems uptight, more then he ever used to be. Maybe it's just me, but I think he's hiding something. He definitely seems to know something. He always seems to be watching, and waiting. It's as if he expects something to happen. I'll have to question him, but that'll come later. Right now my little Oliver seems to be having a lot of fun with Rei and the others, so I'll do it when he's not around.  
  
It's been nice of Rei to be so sympathetic to Oliver about his traumatic incident. Rei always was the sensitive type, and I think it's good for Oliver to get it all off his chest. He always found it easy to talk to Rei and Enrique.  
  
I wish he would talk that easily with me.  
  
"So Kai, how is work in the city?" I asked, changing the conversation.  
  
"Just fine," he replied coldly, as always.  
  
"Oh? And exactly what work have you been doing this week?" I asked putting on my most charming smile.  
  
They've been gone every day since we've gotten here. Not one day off. Not even on weekends. They keep saying how time consuming their job is, but what construction business works on weekends? Yet here I sit listening to Kai go on about some new building they're helping to construct. It sounds quite believable; I know my little Oliver believes every word. I can tell by the look on his face. Yet, somehow, it just doesn't seem valid. Something isn't quite right.  
  
"You know how big corporations are, always wanting things done as quickly as possible," Kai commented.  
  
"Hai, they certainly do."  
  
I think I'll go into town tomorrow and check it out.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	5. Snooping Around

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed my last story: "Blood Lust Or Love" so as promised here is the beginning of the sequel which hopefully will be longer than the last one. As for some of the questions I've gotten in reviews.  
  
Anime Fan7: Nah. I live off campus, which is just as cool lol  
  
Ruriko Minamino: I know I've been hinting around that. you'll find out where they go eventually. Just not quite yet ^_~  
  
Bladebraker Girls: Just had to reply to yer comment on Oliver. It was my favourite part when he was wearing his 'Princess' shirt!! I can just see him wearing it ^_^  
  
But thanks to all my reviewers!!! You all rock!!!! ^_^  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter 5: Snooping Around  
  
------------------------------  
  
(Robert's POV)  
  
"Robert why did we come here?" Oliver asked me as he wrinkled his nose and looked around the construction site.  
  
"Yeah Robert, what's with checking out all the construction sites?" Enrique asked handing Oliver a handkerchief for his nose.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We're looking for the Bladebreaker brats," Johnny said disdainfully as he was still sore at Tyson for having beaten him in yet another video game.  
  
I winced when I heard Oliver gasp. Damn Johnny and his big mouth. Before Oliver could scold me for my suspicions, yet again, I forced my most dashing smile and turned to face him.  
  
"Now Oliver, Johnny has it all wrong. I merely thought it'd be nice if we took them out for lunch. After all they've been so nice as to let us stay with them all this time."  
  
At first I wasn't sure Oliver had bought it, as it was hard to see anything behind the handkerchief, but seeing his eyes crinkle up a bit like they always did when he grins I knew I had won him over.  
  
"Oh Robert that's a fabulous idea!" Oliver chirped happily.  
  
"But I thought-" Johnny began before I shot him a death glare.  
  
It seemed that only me and Johnny had any suspicions about the where-abouts of the Bladebreakers during the day. Grant you Enrique believed whatever Oliver believed. He's still so naive.  
  
"Well lets see if they're here, shall we?" I suggested before stepping onto the construction site and making my way towards the small buildings I believed to be the foreman's quarters.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Oliver's POV)  
  
"So you're lookin' for some of my boys?" a gruff looking man asked Robert, his feet propped up on his table.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for four of them," Robert replied.  
  
"Lookin' for four of them eh?"  
  
So far this foreman seemed not the least bit helpful. He kept repeating everything Robert said. As Enrique would say I think he's giving us 'the round about'.  
  
"Look buddy, we're just here looking to see if these four guys work for ya," Johnny interjected, leaning forward with his hands on the desk.  
  
The foreman arched and eyebrow at Johnny, took a long drag of his cigar and then put it out on the ashtray next to him. He then swung his feet to the floor and sat up straight, a stern expression on his face.  
  
"Now you's listen here. You ain't got no business here. Maybe these boys yer lookin' for work for me, and maybe they don't, but without the right authorization I ain't tellin' you's nothing. For all I know yer just here to start trouble, and I'm on a schedule. I don't need any of my boys getting side tracked because of someone lookin' to start trouble."  
  
"Oh but we're not looking to start trouble, Sir. We just want to take our friends out to lunch," I said speaking for the first time.  
  
The tough looking foreman then looked over at me. He's definitely the big and scary type, and awfully intimidating. I don't do well with people like that, so I shrunk back behind Enrique.  
  
"Oh well that changes everything," he said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Really?" I asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
"No. Now get lost."  
  
------------------------------  
  
(Johnny's POV)  
  
"Well that was the worst one yet," I said brushing the sawdust off me as we left the construction site.  
  
"Yes, they all seem to have a code of secrecy don't they?" Robert said as he too brushed the sawdust off himself. "Well on to the next one."  
  
"Oh Robert, why? Haven't we tried enough? I'm sick of these places. They make me sneeze and I think my clothes are starting to smell funny," Oliver complained.  
  
"Suck it up Oliver we've only got a couple more major ones to try," I said rolling my eyes at him.  
  
"Now, now Johnny. Oliver's right, we should call it a day."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We'll try again tomorrow," he interjected.  
  
Once again Oliver won him over. We could have found them eventually. I know we would've. Yet the look Robert gave me as Enrique and Oliver got into the car told me we would find out tomorrow. I guess the guy hasn't gone totally soft. Why he doesn't get over Oliver is beyond me though. I guess it's because even Oliver isn't sure who he likes. Even on some days I think he likes Robert more than Enrique, yet more often then not he likes Enrique more than Robert. It's too much to think of though. Right now I'm just going to go back to the house, and see about beating Tyson. That baka hasn't won yet.  
  
--------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	6. Another Close Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed my last story: "Blood Lust Or Love" so as promised here is the beginning of the sequel, which hopefully will be longer than the last one. But thanks to all my reviewers!!! You all rock!!!! ^_^  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter 6: Another Close Call  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
"HA! I beat you -again-" I shouted happily as Johnny grumbled.  
  
"Gee Johnny what's that the millionth time he's beat you?" Max asked teasingly.  
  
In response Johnny merely tossed a pillow at Max's head. Johnny was such a sore loser. It's not my fault I have such amazing skills and he doesn't. It would be so much easier on him if he just admitted that I was the 'Master'. No, no wait. the 'King'. Yeah royalty's better.  
  
"King Tyson. yeah I like the sound of that."  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Kai asked coming in with Rei.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Baka! I think those games have fried your brain," Kai sneered.  
  
"Fried? More like scrambled," Johnny said.  
  
"Hey Guys. that's not very nice." I pouted sitting back onto the couch.  
  
Boy, Kai and Johnny can be really mean. Who would have thought my amazing skills could produce such jealousy. Maybe I'll have to tune them down. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll act like I don't know about my amazing skills. Yeah, that'll work. Man. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day. I'm going to get something to eat.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(Johnny's POV)  
  
"Hey Tyson, where're you going?" I shouted as he got up to leave the room.  
  
"Just going to go grab something to eat," he said as he left the room.  
  
A few seconds later I could hear the front door closing. Now where would he be going to get something to eat when it's almost midnight? No place I know is open this late. Why would he even need to leave the house to get something to eat anyway? There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Gee, Robert's suspicions seem to keep on adding up.  
  
"Maybe he is right."  
  
"Who's right? About what?" Max asked as he bounced on the couch next to me.  
  
"Err. Tyson's right, about me not being able to beat him," I said covering up for what I really meant.  
  
"Well of course he is. You're just no good at the game," Max replied.  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess not," I said glancing around.  
  
Everyone seemed to have bought my excuse. Well. everyone except Kai. He was glaring at me with a real sinister look in his eye. He even held Rei closer to him, as if to protect him. There's definitely something going on.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
"Gee why all the silence guys? Did you miss me that much? I was only gone for like ten minutes," Tyson said as he came back in.  
  
"Dream on Tyson," Johnny said before ordering a rematch.  
  
Robert and Johnny seem to be getting very suspicious lately. They've been snooping around a lot too. They don't think we've noticed but I have. Everywhere they've went I know. Things slightly out of place, doors open when they should be closed. They've been searching. Trying to find out our secret. If we're not careful they'll find out, and we'll all be in trouble. Baka's! They couldn't just live in their ignorance, no. They just -had- to act on their suspicions.  
  
If either of them lay even a finger on Rei all hell will break lose. They'll have to answer to me, and there's no way I would let them get away. I'm going to have to keep an extra eye on those two. Those meddlesome idiots won't get away with this.  
  
"Hey Tyson..." Oliver's voice sounded, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" Tyson asked turning to face Oliver.  
  
"You've got something on your shirt," he said pointing it out.  
  
Tyson looked down at his shirt, and there in plain view was a spot of blood. My eyes narrowed and I glared at him. How could he be so clumsy? How could he be so stupid? How could he be so careless as to not check himself for blood before he came back? Baka!  
  
"Gee Tyson that looks an awful lot like blood," Robert said trying to get a closer look.  
  
"What? Ne," Tyson denied before lifting his shirt and licked the spot. "It's just juice."  
  
"Juice?" Robert asked skeptically, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah it's really good. Wanna try some?" he asked holding his shirt out to Robert.  
  
Seeing the look on Robert's face was priceless, but Tyson was taking a big risk in doing that. Lucky for him it worked, and Oliver dragged Robert into the kitchen to get some juice. I have to hand it to Tyson though. He's a quick thinker sometimes. He definitely saved our asses.  
  
----------------------------  
  
TBC. 


	7. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! I know I know. Its been forever since I updated. But school has been an absolute bitch with its homework (damn law _) and I'm having midterms as we speak… not to mention I have major writers block. However, I've recently got writing this chapter thanks to Toki.  
  
So Toki this chapter is for you ^_^  
  
PS. Black Magician Girl3: I've updated now you can't send vampire Kai after me. Unless he wants to ^_~ LoL Enjoy the chap.  
  
AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!! You've been so kind and patient ^_^  
  
------------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter 7: Promises  
  
---------------------  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
"Wow Tyson, yer really good at this cover up stuff," Max mused as he cuddled up to me.  
  
"Its all in the jeans," I said patting my pants fondly.  
  
"I think you mean 'genes' as in blood," Rei commented as he cuddled up with Kai on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Oh… yeah… right," I said with a goofy smile as I held Max tightly in my arms.  
  
"Either way my Tyson has outsmarted those Majestics, and now they're going home," Max said proudly.  
  
It was true, I had outsmarted them but I still think the Majestics have their suspicions. And it was true… they were in fact going home. Robert had decided to take them to go make arrangements for going home, or where ever they're going next. Hopefully they'll be leaving tomorrow. Not that I don't like the guys. They're great guys to hang out with, and I sure will miss beating Johnny in every video game. But I'd much rather remain alive… er… not dead anyway.  
  
Right now all's I want is to just spend time with my Maxie. ^_^  
  
Looking at Max, who always looks cute, but looking extra cute tonight I couldn't help myself. I just hugged him closer and started kissing him with a great hunger.  
  
"Dammit guys get a room," Kai growled as me and Max snogged on the couch.   
  
-----------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
"C'mon," Kai said grabbing my hand and leading me from the living room.  
  
I followed obediently, walking silently as Kai led me outside. He finally stopped at the pond and sat down on the stone bench, pulling me down next to him. He kept his arms around me, and for awhile we just sat there looking out at the moonlit pond.  
  
"Kai?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Mmm?" he asked still staring out at the pond.  
  
"Do you think Robert and Johnny will stop trying to find out that we're vampires now?"   
  
"Ne. I think they'll keep trying till the day they leave."  
  
"Oh…"   
  
We slipped into another silence, and I couldn't help but start thinking about all the possibilities that could happen. I tried thinking of some good things, but the thought that me, Kai, Tyson, or Max… or maybe even us all… might die it was unnerving. Tears started filling my eyes. I just didn't want to lose any of them. I loved them.  
  
"I won't let them hurt us, Rei," Kai's voice said breaking through my thoughts.  
  
I looked up to find him looking at me. He must have been watching me. He reached his hand out and ran his thumb under each of my eyes, brushing the tears away. Seeing more clearly now I noticed that his eyes also were dancing with tears. His, I could tell, were being forced away.   
  
"I won't let anything happen to you Rei," he said his eyes looking fiercely determined. "I love you."  
  
Those words always made me melt inside. I couldn't help but hug him tightly around the waist and bury my face in his chest as tears spilt from my eyes all over again.  
  
"I love you too Kai," I said, my voice muffled from being pressed against his shirt. "I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose any of you."  
  
"You won't lose us Rei. We'll always be here," Kai said before lifting up my chin and making me look into his eyes. "I'll always be here."  
  
We stared at each other for a moment, and before I knew the moment was over Kai had pressed his lips against mine. Softly, lovingly he kissed me. I never wanted it to end.  
  
------------------  
  
(Robert's POV)  
  
"Aww I can't believe we're going home already," Oliver said sadly as we walked into the mansion later that night.  
  
"Oliver… we've been here for over a month," Johnny said as if Oliver had lost his mind.  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"Well you still have two more days Oliver," I interjected knowing Johnny would only start spouting his mouth.  
  
"Yeah Oliver you can still spend some time with them before we leave," Enrique said knowing that Johnny would only say something to hurt Oliver's feelings. "I'm sure you and Rei can think of something for all of us to do."  
  
Oliver's face lit up at the thought of that, and I could swear my heart had stopped beating for that moment. It immediately plummeted when Oliver kissed Enrique on the lips and dragged him off to go find Rei.  
  
"Well I guess that's it then," Johnny said breaking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"What's it?" I asked turning to him.  
  
"I guess we won't be trying to prove their vampires anymore."  
  
"Oh how you give up so easily," I said, a small smile twitching at the corner of my lips.  
  
"But… we're leaving," Johnny said confused.  
  
"Ah, but we still have two days."  
  
"Yeah, but you can't possibly think-"  
  
"Have more faith Johnny," I interrupted. "Have more faith."  
  
"I do, its just-"  
  
"We'll find them out. We'll prove they're vampires if it's the last thing I do!" I growled, with a sadistic glint in my eye.  
  
------------------------  
  
TBC… 


	8. Stumblings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: Its been forever I know, but chapter 7 & 8 have been a total pain. I knew exactly what I wanted to say in the last chapters, but the in between chapters, well writer's block doesn't even begin to describe. Hence why I don't think this story has been my best writing, but anyways. ON WITH THE STORY  
  
PS. As I'm going away for the holidays this will be the last chapter I post till I'm back from hols, but the final chapters are done so posting won't take as long. Oh, and thanks to all my faithful reviewers!!! You all make me smile!!! ^_^  
  
------------------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter 8: Stumblings  
  
------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
For what seemed only moments though it was probably hours Rei and I sat under the moon. My arms wrapped protectively around him. Both of us content, though lost in our thoughts. No matter how much I tried to convince myself, and promise myself, something inside of me knew I couldn't protect us. Something inside me knew I couldn't protect Rei.  
  
I sat there holding him, trying and trying to convince myself that nothing could get near him, but if the Majestics were to find us in the day time what help would I be then? I'd be as good as dead along with the others.  
  
The thought of losing the others, especially Rei cut down deep. It felt like it was ripping my soul apart, if I even still had one. Either way something inside me was falling apart. I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I embraced them and refused to let them go. No tear must be shed by me. Not in times like these. I had to be strong.  
  
"Kai.?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
I looked down to find him staring up at me from his spot on my shoulder. He must have noticed my tears as he reached his hand up to wipe them away, but instead I brought my hand up to meet his and changed its direction. I kissed his hand lightly.  
  
"I love you Rei."  
  
"I love you too Kai," Rei said softly, a small smile surfacing on his face.  
  
For awhile I just stared into those loving golden eyes of his. Allowing myself to get lost in the love that filled them, wishing I could forever drown myself in them. Getting pulled in by them I leaned into Rei and kissed his luscious lips deeply. The need for him started taking over my body. I could feel him starting to lose himself in that need too, then I sensed them and pulled away from him. "The Majestics are back."  
  
And without another word I stood and took his hand before heading back inside.  
  
----------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Kai and I were just returning from sitting under the moon when I heard a familiar voice call out my name.  
  
"Rei? Oh Re~ei?" Oliver called as he searched for me.  
  
"Yes Oliver?" I asked walking into the kitchen with Kai.  
  
Oliver's face lit up the instant he saw me and Kai. He bounded up to me, and hugged me tight as he giggled with glee.  
  
"Oh I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!!!" He exclaimed happily, taking my hands and jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
I was highly confused. I had no idea what had gotten the blonde so excited. I looked over to Kai who just shrugged and rolled his eyes, and then looked towards Enrique who just stood there smirking.  
  
"Uh. Oliver? What's going to be fun?" I asked voicing my confusion.  
  
The hyperactive blonde suddenly stopped jumping, and released my hands. It must have finally dawned on him that I hadn't the slightest of ideas what he was talking about. He smiled as he straightened his black tee that said "I Didn't Do It." in lilac letters before taking my hand and sitting me down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Enrique had the most wonderful idea," he began, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
I sat and listened how he explained that they were leaving in two days so he thought that himself and I could plan a whole bunch of things for us all to do together for that time. I smiled politely as I listened to him but through the whole thing alarms merely went off in my head. How were we to spend all that time with them when-.  
  
"Isn't just the most wonderful idea?!?" Oliver squealed happily, clapping his hands together in excitement.  
  
"Oh. yes it sure is," I said trying to sound as bright as I could, forcing a smile.  
  
"Ah, I see the plans have already begun," Robert said smiling as came into the kitchen with Johnny, Tyson, and Max following.  
  
---------------------------  
  
(Johnny's POV)  
  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun!!!" Oliver squealed happily as everyone continued on with the planning of the next few days' events.  
  
"God I'm so bored!" I thought to myself.  
  
They've been planning these last few days forever, well okay maybe only an hour or two but still. This was ridiculous, what the heck am I doing just standing here? My eyes were starting to droop, and fighting sleep was not something I was into. I did my best to hide my yawns but after awhile I didn't care.  
  
"I-I think I'm gonna hit the sack," I said through a yawn, not being able to stand around any longer.  
  
Everyone seemed not to be really paying attention as they mumbled except Robert who seemed just as bored as me but didn't voice it. He said a more formal goodnight to me before returning his attention to Oliver.  
  
On my way out of the kitchen I decided to cut through the living room figuring it would be quicker. My eyes were still drooping as I half blinded, walked through the living room.  
  
I cursed to myself when my foot caught on the carpet in front of the fireplace. I tried catching the fireplace to prevent my fall, but merely scraped my fingers against the side before falling on my face.  
  
"Stupid carpet," I muttered, getting to my feet as I rubbed my head.  
  
That's when I heard it, the grating of stone. Something was moving. I was then met with the fireplace forcing me to stumble back a few steps. The fireplace was moving away from the wall. A dark passageway stood before me, with stairs descending down into its depths. For awhile I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and then I snapped out of it.  
  
"I wonder where this leads," I whispered to myself before starting to descend the stairs.  
  
------------------  
  
TBC. 


	9. Secrets Finally Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed my last story: "Blood Lust Or Love". Anyways, we're getting nearer the end. Things definitely are heating up!!!  
  
PS. Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You guys rock!!! ^_^  
  
------------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter 09: Secrets Finally Revealed  
  
-----------------------  
  
(Johnny's POV)  
  
"I wonder where this leads," I whispered to myself before starting to descend the stairs.  
  
I hadn't gone to far when the fireplace closed behind me. I was left in the pitch dark so I ruffled around in my pockets to hopefully find a light. After a few moments of rummaging I found the pack of matches I had gotten back in Europe. I lit one and began walking down the steps again.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
The match had burnt my finger, so I dropped it leaving me in darkness again. I lit another one and began my venture down the spiraling stairs yet again to be burnt. However, this time when I flicked the match it hit something on the wall, and suddenly there was light. The match had fallen one of the many torches that seemed to lead down the stairs. As if on cue from the one I accidentally lit, the rest all burst into flame as well.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Having my way lit now, I descended the rest of the stairs to find myself in a dark stone walled room. Yet, what caught my eye were the four coffins situated in the middle of the room. Four different coffins just lying in the middle of the floor. There was a white one with silver bearings on it, while next to that was a cedar coffin with gold bearings. To the left of those two were a black coffin and a cherry wood coffin, both with silver bearings.  
  
"I must go tell Robert," I thought to myself before dashing up the stairs.  
  
Lucky for me I found Robert passing through the hall when I came bursting into the hallway.  
  
"Johnny! Don't just jump out at a person like that! You scared the dickens out of me," Robert said holding a hand to his chest.  
  
"Robert. Fireplace. Stairs. Hidden. Coffins," I stammered, not being able to make a complete sentence.  
  
"What on earth are you babbling about man?" he asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
So I grabbed one of his hands and dragged him into the living room where I opened the secret passage I found. He looked at me shocked, and I nodded at him, answering the question he didn't have to voice.  
  
"Wait here," He told me before disappearing down the stairs.  
  
"But-" I started but it was too late he was already out of hearing distance.  
  
---------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
"Robert!" I heard what sounded like Johnny shout.  
  
"What on earth is that twerp shouting for?" I thought to myself heading in the direction I heard Johnny yell from.  
  
I rounded the corner to the living room when I found Johnny standing in front of the secret passage behind the fireplace. The secret passage that led to our hidden lair. The one that held our secret. This was definitely not a good sign.  
  
"Johnny!" I growled as I entered the room, making him jump before he turned to face me.  
  
"K-Kai," he stammered with what sounded like fear.  
  
Good, he should be scared. He should be very frightened indeed.  
  
"What's the matter Johnny? You seem awfully.pale," I teased as I walked further into the room.  
  
"You just stay away from me!" He shouted, his courage starting to come back to him.  
  
"Oh? And why should I do that? We're old friends after all."  
  
"Friends? We were never friends. And I definitely wouldn't want to be friends with you now," he stated, hate starting to burn in his eyes. "You- you filthy creature."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Johnny," I said coming to a stop a mere 5 feet away from him.  
  
"Ne. You know what I'm talking about. You know what evil you are. The whole lot of you are vampires!"  
  
"You can't prove a thing," I stated crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Kai. I -can- prove it, and as soon as Robert finds the evidence you'll all be a mere memory. All of you will be toast."  
  
I wasn't sure exactly what to say, but I knew Johnny had a point. If I didn't do something to protect them, then we wouldn't survive. I had to find a way to make sure Robert didn't find out about any of this, but how?  
  
"Say goodbye to your friends Kai," Johnny said viciously, breaking me out of my thoughts. "And you're precious little Rei."  
  
At just the mere mention of hurting Rei I snapped. I launched myself at Johnny. I knew I was much faster then Johnny so I had no trouble in catching him. He struggled against my hold, but I was stronger, more determined. Without thinking I sunk my fangs into his neck and began draining him of his life's nectar.  
  
As he no longer struggled I helped his body to the ground so his weight was no longer on me. I knew I couldn't let him live so I had no choice but to end his life. I could feel his life draining away as I took the last of his blood. He could no longer hurt Rei.  
  
---------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
The smell of fresh blood filled my nostrils, kicking in my vampire urges. My eyes flared red and my fangs made their appearance. Naturally, I followed the smell until I found myself in the living room where I found Kai looming over someone's body. As I looked closer at the face I saw Johnny.  
  
"Kai?!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Rei." He said turning from Johnny's body, blood colouring his lips and fangs as he stood up.  
  
"Oh my god you killed Johnny!"  
  
"Rei it's not what it looks like," Kai said stepping towards me.  
  
"You killed Johnny!?! You killed Johnny!?!" I said becoming hysterical.  
  
"Rei, just calm down and let me explain," Kai said gripping my shoulders firmly.  
  
As Kai told me what happened I listened carefully though a thousand thoughts ran through my head. Things definitely took a turn for the worse. We had many close calls before, but we definitely had no excuse for why Johnny was dead.  
  
"We're in trouble aren't we Kai?" I asked nervously.  
  
"I better find Tyson and Max before Robert finds out," Kai replied as if not hearing me.  
  
"Kai." I started before he cut me off.  
  
"You stay here," Kai told me before running off to find Tyson and the others.  
  
I collapsed onto Johnny's body, crying for my friend. Things didn't have to be this way. They shouldn't have turned out this way. If only we told them the truth. If only we could have made them see. If only we could have convinced them we weren't really evil. Then. Then maybe Johnny could have lived.  
  
"So you ARE the ones!" Robert exclaimed from above me, his voice full of malice.  
  
-----------------  
  
TBC. 


	10. Love Is Thicker Than Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, just merely borrowing them ^_~  
  
A/N: I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed my story so far!!! ^_^ I didn't think people would like it so much. Anyways, here is the long awaited FINAL chapter.  
  
PS. Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I love you all ^_^  
  
-----------------------  
  
Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
Chapter 10: Love Is Thicker Than Blood  
  
--------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
"So you ARE the ones!" Robert exclaimed from above me, his voice full of malice.  
  
I lifted my head from Johnny's body, blood covering my neck and chin to find Robert standing over me. I could see the hate he had for me. I could feel it radiating from his eyes. He no longer saw me as his ex-rival. He only saw me as a monster as I knelt over Johnny's bloodied body, with my eyes blazing and fangs bared.  
  
"Robert-" I began but before I could finish I felt the sting of his hand across my cheek.  
  
"You shall not address me in such an informal tone you Devil!" He spat as I sat myself up, my hand resting against my cheek.  
  
I sat there for barely a minute, trying to gain my composure when Robert lunged at me with something pointy in his hands. I knew at once it was a wooden stake when it grazed my arm as I did my best to move out of the way. Where he had gotten it from I'm not sure, but I had no time to contemplate it as he began to come for me again.  
  
"Robert just listen to me. Please," I begged as I once again dodged his attack.  
  
"Why? So you can poison me with your evil?" He growled. "I think not."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. Its time to die."  
  
--------------------  
  
(Robert's POV)  
  
I ran after the Evil being, knowing that I just had to get rid of such filth. Now more then ever since Rei murdered Johnny. I will not forgive him for that. I will never forgive him. Naturally the Evil had a higher agility then me so the distance made me unable to strike. I gained in pursuit as Rei burst out into the open. He ran out into the backyard of the mansion, hoping to escape me so he could fly away I'm sure. However, for him that was his biggest mistake. I had lined the frame with Holy Water, so as he burst through the doors he screeched with pain.  
  
I could tell the pain was searing through his body as he kept moving, but at a much more laboured pace. I was now able to gain on him. I could smell his Evil body's flesh burning from the acid like feel of the Holy Water on its skin. Red marks were rapidly appearing up his arms where his clothing now began to shred.  
  
After much chasing, Rei's movements finally began to be too much for him. The Holy Water having taken its toll on his body, he fell to his knees in the grass. His golden-red eyes were glowing in the fading moonlight. His skin becoming more translucent as dawn neared. Hearing his ragged breathing as I neared, a small smirk appeared on my face.  
  
"Looks like the Almighty wins again," I mused.  
  
He looked up at me with what seemed to be pained and sorrowful eyes, defeat washing over them as I raised my hand above my head ready to strike. He seemed to be accepting of his fate. It seemed almost noble. Either way. I won.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Suddenly Kai appeared out of no where, jumping to push Rei out of the way. Unfortunately for Kai, he was a second to slow and the stake plunged into his chest. Although it was not deep enough to kill him instantly there would be no saving him. I knew it at once as Kai pushed Rei's body out of the way and a gush of thick, dark blood began to pour from the wound.  
  
I looked back to see Max, and Tyson standing with Enrique and Oliver. They all seemed to be very stunned, and Oliver seemed to be on the verge of tears. He must have been the one who shouted, as his mouth finally began to close as everyone watched Kai hold Rei to him.  
  
-------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I knew Rei had been in trouble. I knew I shouldn't have left him when I did. Now I'm too late. I could have saved him, but instead he's lying in my arms dying. Blood soaking his white ensemble, and now trickling out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Gomen nasai Rei. Gomen," I whispered as I held him in my arms, and pushed his raven hair out of his face.  
  
"Y-you don't ha-have t-to be sorry," He muttered, trying to get the words out with each laboured breath. "I-I should have been quicker."  
  
"Ne, I should have been there Rei. I shouldn't have left you."  
  
A small smile appeared on his lips, and with what seemed to be every ounce of strength he had left he brought his hand to my cheek. I held his hand to my cheek, and then kissed it, trying to tell myself that he would be alright.  
  
"You know I will always love you," he whispered without faltering.  
  
Hearing those words my heart plummeted. I knew he wouldn't be alright. I knew he was going to leave me. My Love wasn't going to survive.  
  
"I-I don't want to live without you."  
  
"You can-"  
  
"Ne. I have nothing to live for if I don't have you."  
  
My eyes glistening I looked up to the sky in despair, only to find that it was brightening with the threat of day. Very soon the sun would be shining in all its glory over the horizon. I closed my eyes to wash away the tears before looking down at Rei with a new found hope. Seeing the look in my eyes he must have known what I was thinking as he sighed and nodded his head.  
  
--------------------  
  
(Oliver's POV)  
  
The scene before us was just too much. It was so hard to believe that our friends had been turned into these supernatural beings. Yet here they were, vampires. Being creatures of the night didn't seem to change them though. They still seemed to be the friends we knew and loved. Unfortunately, Johnny died in the process of finding out they were vampires even though Robert had many suspicions.  
  
I know now that Johnny's death hadn't been intentional. Kai had been merely trying to protect Rei, and now Rei was dying in his arms. I can feel Enrique's comforting arm around my waist as I try not to cry, watching as my friend lays dying. Robert seems too stunned to move, but there seems to be some change in the look of the two lovers. They don't seem to be as sad anymore. Seeing them both look up at the sky I see the brightening of day.  
  
"Oh no." I gasp, holding my hand over my mouth.  
  
My three companions look over at me, and all look up at the brightening sky. Each seemed to catch on after a moment, hoping that my thoughts weren't correct. As Kai held Rei closer to him in a loving embrace, Max and Tyson decide that my suspicions are true as they gasp and begin to dash out towards their friends.  
  
There are mingled whispers of "I love you" over the shouts of "NO!" as Tyson and Max run towards their comrades. Unfortunately there wasn't enough time for them. The sun chose that time to makes its appearance over the horizon, letting everyone know a new day had started. Instantly I lost my friends. There was nothing left but two statues, each running from either side towards the statue of the embracing couple.  
  
Love truly is a powerful thing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
FIN  
  
--------------------------  
  
A/N: *now awaits the flames* 


End file.
